The Plot Crashers!
by YamiHeart
Summary: One day, Sage finds herself sucked into a portal that brings her from our world to that of Yu-Gi-Oh! As she changes the plot line with every step she takes, she discovers her friends are spread throughtout the seasons too, but in the bad guys clutches! DISCONTINUED. Again, sorry. It's so Mary-sue. Please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again to all my past readers! And hello to any new readers! This story was something I actually wrote for my friends a while back, so I decided to edit it a bit and then publish it on here. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other references I may use that obvioulsy don't belong to me (I think you can figure them out)._

_Now, to the story!_

* * *

Had it been a normal day like any other, it never would have happened. But, I've never had one of those, and I don't plan to start on having them, either.

So, had everyone not left me home alone to go to my brothers STUPID baseball game on my BIRTHDAY, I probably never would have went downstairs to go find something edible so I didn't starve to death. And had I remembered to do the kitty litter BEFORE I saw my black cat, Sphynx, go to the bathroom, she probably never would have been dragged into the whole mess. But things happen the way they do, and as I picked up Sphynx to do the kitty litter, I saw a glowing light coming from my father's work shop.

So, I did what any person who talks to themselves or falls in love with what people call "fictional TV characters" would do and went to investigate the strange glow. From afar, it just looked like a strange sky-blue and lavender glow. But, as I got closer, I realized it was a strange swirly vortex. Of course, by the time I discovered this, Sphynx and I were already being sucked into it. Oh well.

It was CRAZY! There spinning and screaming and spinning and getting distracted by the chance that I probably have either ADD or ADHD and spinning and then I saw some of my friends as I was SPINNING. And they were spinning and screaming and spinning and (SAGE! GET ON WITH THE PLOT!) Oh yes. The plot… OH! Well, these sort of portal things appeared on the sides of the wormhole and my friends went through them.

As I watched my friends get sucked into I found myself ALSO being sucked into one of the portal thingies that had magically appeared on the side. Right before I went in, something scratched my left arm and then…

Next thing I knew, I was falling and then I went THUD.

"Owwwwwwwww," I moaned. What had just happened?

"Are you alright?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

I looked up to have my face net with that of a small, pointy-haired child. Call me slow, but it took me a few seconds to figure out what was going on. Once I did, I let out a loud scream of shock, which then shocked everyone else into screaming screams of shock until the whole island we were on was ringing with screams of shock (confusing, isn't it?). I backed away sharply, thus causing a MAJOR pain in the back of my skull.

Rubbing my head I wailed "What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" Normally, I would be screaming for joy and be able to answer all those questions (well, except the "Why am I here" one) but, like I said, this wasn't a normal kind of day.

"Well," said Yugi."To start, you just fell from the sky right in front of me. As for where you are, that would be Duelist Kingdom on Maxamillion Pegasus's island"

WAS HE SERIOUS? NO WAY! SQUUUUEEEEEAAAAALLLL!

"As for why you're here, that's obvious!" said a familiar Brooklyn accent. "You're here to duel me! SO PUT UP YOUR DECK!"

"Not now Joey," Said a familiar nag." She just fell from the sky, give her a break."

As Joey and the nag started to get into an argument, I looked at my right hand. On it was a red, finger-less glove with 10 star shaped holes imbedded into a metal ring. NO WAY! I WAS ENTERED INTO DUELIST KINDOM? SINCE WHEN? A familiar stroking around my legs made me look down to see my cat Sphynx do one of her most doggy things and fall over in anticipation of a belly rub.

On my back I felt an extra weight. What was it? I turned around to see my panda bear backpack hanging snugly on my shoulders. I took it off and looked inside. Man, everything was there! My iPod, my deck, cat food, junk food, pencils, pens, paper, EVERYTHING! It was so awesome, but I still wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

A gloved hand much like my own reached down to me. I grabbed hold of it and was brought back to my feet. I looked up the arm to see a face much like the other pointy-haired one, but different. OMG! THE PHARAOH! WHEN THE H*EEP DID THAT HAPPEN?

I had a TOTAL panic attack on the inside. In my world I had a HUGE crush on the Pharaoh, mostly because Yu-Gi-Oh was my favorite manga/ anime in the entire world! So, standing in front of the guy without squealing and jumping up and down was…hard, to say the least.

"Are you alright? What's your name?" The words came out of his mouth like a sweet symphony. *SIGH* Was I really talking to the Pharaoh? Man if my friends were here…speaking of which, where were they? I hope they're alright.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Heh heh" Oh god, I was STAMERING! "OH! My name's Sage, Sage Waldgrave." That was my name, right?

"Oh, that's good. I'm Yugi Mutou." Oh no he wasn't. But, no one knew that yet. No point in spoiling it now, we just met.

"HEY! Are we going to duel or what?" Normally I would have slapped Joey for ruining that moment, but my cheeks must have been neon-red at that point. So, I secretly thanked him instead. I looked over to see the nag (aka Tea) almost exploding in anger. That made me smirk because I had always hated that nag and the fact she couldn't decide whether she loved Yugi or the Pharaoh. Which reminded me, what was the Pharaoh's name again? Hm…

"Uh, yah, sure. But, would you mind explaining the rules to me?" I said. Hey, I wasn't an idiot. I knew the rules in season one were different than those of later on, so I wanted to play the game right.

Joey looked confused but shrugged and grabbed my arm. He pulled me over to a giant box (Authors note: the giant box I mention is what they use in the manga in place of the giant dueling arenas they use in the anime. I decided as the author of this story, I liked the boxes better then the dueling arenas) and whispered in my ear "You a newbie too?"

I shook my head 'yes' and he dragged me into the clear box. He plopped me down on a chair, and took the chair across from it. There was a table between us that had the dueling mats I sometimes used back at home, but the only difference was that they weren't duel mats but actually part of the table.

"To start," He said. "We take out our decks of 40 cards." Oh SH*EEP. Seriously? I think mine has like, 55. I hope he doesn't notice…

"Then, we fill our hands with 6 cards each, like so:" And he drew 6 cards from his deck. "I may now summon one monster." He laid down a baby dragon in attack mode. "And I decide to lay two cards face down on the field." He then laid two more cards on the field, face down. "Now it's your turn," He said.

"Do I need to sacrifice?" I asked.

"Need to what? No." He responded.

"I think I get it now," I said eagerly. 'Let's duel!"

"Hold up," He said. "We need to wager star chips."

I looked at my glove. Somehow, I had accumulated 6 star chips. I laid 4 on the table. Joey looked shocked and then put down all 4 of his on the table as well. He then took all his cards and reshuffled them. I shuffled my cards as well, and we dueled.

Blah, blah, blah. Boring, boring, boring. Face down, face down. Ah, here it is.

"NOOOO! I lost!" Shouted Joey. Everyone looked shocked. Joey really wasn't that hard. 4 turns and I had beat him.

He looked really sad. Then I remembered why he entered the tournament: for his sister.

"Look," I said, trying to act like I didn't know why this loss was so important. I mean, I was just a stranger to them at this point. "I'll let you keep your star chips if I can hang out with you guys. I'm not with anyone else, and you guys seem nice."

Joey looked at me, and then at everyone else. "Isn't that breaking the rules?" He asked.

"No. If you give me something in return for my win, you can still say you bet it. There's no rule against it." I answered back. Please say yes. PLEASE!

Joey looked at his friends again.

"I've got no problem with it," said a white-haired and (sadly) gay-looking guy I knew to be Ryo from reading the manga and watching the anime a billion times.

"Me neither. She beat you and didn't even know the rules. I just didn't know you sucked that much Joey," Said a guy with a weird hair spike sticking out right in the front all Yu-Gi-Oh fans would know as Tristan, or Honda, if you were Japanese.

"THANKS A LOT TRISTAN!" Yelled Joey.

"Welcome aboard, Sage!" said the Pharaoh. OMG! I COULD HAVE DIED! HE SAID MY NAME! Wow, talk about being a fan girl for Ra's sake.

I noticed the only person to not say anything was the nag, who looked like she might murder me in the night.

Just then, HAIR GUY CAME! (I'm sure all Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged fans know who I'm referring to) Out of the bushes…from nowhere…okkkkkaaaayyyy…

"Are you Miss Waldgrave?" Asked Hair guy.

"Yes, I am," I said. Uh oh. What did I do?

"HERE!" He yelled. I had barely stepped out of the duel box when he chucked a card at me! With my horrible catching skills, I missed and it landed in the bushes.

"I suck at catching," I said, blushing.

Embarrassed, I ran into the bush and got the card. I stopped cold.

"It's from Master Pegasus. Now you have something to fight for. HARDYHARHARAHARAHARHAR!" and he left like that, just laughing.

"Sage, what is it?" asked Ryo.

I still couldn't speak. I just turned the card for everyone to see. On it was a picture of a screaming girl with straight, medium brown hair, a button nose, cat-like mouth, wire-rimmed glasses, brown eyes, and a light sprinkle of freckles. The top of the card read "Soul Prison". Everyone gasped.

"Who is it?" Nag whispered.

"DJ…" I said solemnly, recognizing the person on the card to be one of my friends. "Oh no…YOU CAN'T BE THERE! DJ!"

* * *

_OH NO! DJ! Will she be ok, even though only Sage knows who she is in the land of Yu-Gi-Oh! And how did Sage and her firends end up there anyway? I can promise you not all your questions will be answered anytime soon, btu I hope you come back and read what happens next anyway!_

_Thanks for reading! Please comment, I love reading those things, good and bad!_

_'Till next time (hopefully), goobye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! How is everyone doing? Anyone who follows me or this story, don't worry, I'm not a mad fast chapter writer. I had already written most of these chapters, and now I just have to fix them along the way._

_I decided to give a description of what **I** imagine the main charcter to look like (becasue I keep forgetting to put it in the actual story), but you can imagine Sage to look anyway you want; I don't really mind. And all her friends are also free grabs to look however you want. I'll write what they look like in my mind, but I don't mind if they look different in your mind (lots of minds in that sentence). Go crazy!_

_Anyway, Sage is supposed to be a 16-year-old girl with wavy dark black hair that barely brushes her shoulders. She weras Black and red glassess and has dark brown eyes. She has a natural blush that is always there and she can't control. She isn't fat, but she isn't skinny either. At this point in the story she probably has on an Egyptian Cartouche (what Tea gave Atem in the fifth season for his name) with her name on it, a black hoodie, jeans, and the panda bear backpack mentioned in chapter one._

_Yeah, sorry I had to put that here, but I never find a good time to describe what she looks like. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

_Quick disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other references I make that I don't own._

_Please enjoy! _POV (Point Of View): Maximillion Pegasus

* * *

I sat in my study with the windows closed and the lights turned off thinking about how my plans to gain control of the Kaiba Corporation couldn't possibly go better. My servant knew not to disturb me, so I was not expecting anyone to come, none the less without even opening the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pegasus?" said a shadow from a corner.

"Wha-?" I asked in surprise. Who was there, and how long had they been there? I could have sworn I was alone when I came in…

"Everything I tell you will come to pass, so listen carefully. A girl will enter your competition here on this island," It was definitely a man's throaty voice, but not one I recognized. "Her entry will be…late and different then the other competitors. All I ask of you is to give her this." the man threw a card at me that said _Soul Prison_, just like the ones I used. On the card was a picture was of a girl screaming like you would expect someone who was having their soul sealed into a card.

"Wha- what's going on? How did you do this?" I asked anxiously. I had thought that only **I** was capable of sealing people's souls into cards, but here was a man I couldn't see or identify who had just handed me something I could have mistaken for my own work had I known I had never seen this girl before in my entire life.

"That's one of my many secrets." The man said with a mocking tone in his voice. "Look, I want the same thing you do, in a roundabout way. You want to defeat Yugi Mutou to gain control of Kaiba Corp and resurrect your dead love, and I wouldn't mind getting the little Mutou kid out of the way right off the bat myself. But, a girl named Sage Waldgrave is a bit higher on my list of things to take care of. Just give that card to her as a sort of warning. The girl on that card is in your dungeon right now, a soulless doll."

"Why should I do this? Why should I even trust you?" I questioned the mysterious figure.

"I promise you, the favor I ask of you will not affect your plans at all; and don't think I won't repay the favor. I come from a world different from yours, and I know your plan to bring your love back to your arms again could use a little…help, which I am willing to give. So, do we have a deal?" The man asked as a hand was put in front of me.

My mind only wanted to see my beloved Cyndia once again. So, against my better judgment, I took the man's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

-FLASHBACK END-

POV: Back to Sage

I couldn't believe it! This is how my friends were shoved in? Via HOSTAGES? SO NOT COOL!

We had stopped for the night and everyone was complaining of hunger. Sure, I **had** food, but I knew Mai was coming, so no need to panic. I was more worried about DJ. Man, now I had to go save her soul. Well, I guess it gave me something to do so I didn't become another Tea. You know, a pointless girl who just crushes on the Pharaoh while completely respecting Yugi, although having no interest in becoming his girlfriend. Yah, DJ made sure I didn't become that. THANK GOD!

Well, as I had expected, Mai showed up and saved us all from hunger, although I had food if need be. Mai then invited Tea and I to sleep in her tent, but there was no way I was sleeping in the same tent as someone who had been giving me death looks all day. Nu uh. No way. So, I slept **outside** the tent, but away from the boys.

I saw Tea walk away, and remembered that Mai had set her and Yugi up with some alone time. As I watched Tea go, I wanted to shoot her dead with laser beams that were supposed to come out of my eyes, but they never came. I tried to sleep, but then remembered about the player killer as he started to breathe down my neck and said "Wakey wakey. It's time to duel."

Definitely not the way I wanted to wake up.

I was about to scream when he covered my mouth and dragged me away to another one of those duel boxes. Again I was plopped down in a chair. The man started to laugh.

"BET ALL YOUR STAR CHIPS! YOU'RE AS GOOOD AS DEAD!" He yelled.

The duel commenced. He used his castle of dark illusions to coat his field in darkness. As the duel went on, I got angrier and angrier. The next part is sketchy, but apparently Yugi saw the whole thing on the way back from his alone time with Tea. So, he told me what happened next.

My side of the field got darker and darker, until it was even blacker than that of the player killer's. All you could see on my side of the field were blood-red glowing eyes. As I spoke, my voice didn't sound like my own, almost like I was being possessed.

"Player Killer!" My voice roared with anger. "You have angered the darkness! Hiding behind it and using it only for evil! You have no right to use the power of the darkness! It is more than a tool for brining despair and pain. This box shall be your grave." Then a bright flash appeared one minute, and the next, the player killer was gone.

I then regained consciousness and figured I must have beaten the player, and took my new 6 star chips and my old 6. Then I went back to bed, still not exactly sure what happened. And poor Yugi wasn't sure if he had imagined what he had seen, or if it was reality. He decided to just go to bed and try to forget about it.

Then a whole bunch of SH*EEP happened (If you want to get a general idea, read the manga. Sorry, it really wasn't that different from what happened in the manga, so there's no point in telling you the whole thing) and then Seto Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel. Seeing as we had just finished with the Labyrinth Brothers (Paradox Brothers in the American anime), I figured this must have been the one where Seto was dueling for the chance to take on Pegasus and free his brother.

Things went per usual. Everything I could recall from the many times I had seen the duel happened. Then, my left arm started to hurt, right where that something had scratched me earlier. I looked at the duel and realized it was right at the part where the Pharaoh almost throws the card to slit Kaiba's throat.

Something told me the Pharaoh wasn't going to stop. Something told me he was going to throw the card, kill Kaiba, and instill eternal guilt upon both himself and Yugi. But why? It didn't matter. The Pharaoh was about to throw the card, with no sign of hesitation.

I didn't think much in the next few seconds. I knew there was no way I was going to catch that card. So, I grabbed one of my own, and went into the card's path.

Pov: The Pharaoh

I didn't realize what I had done 'till it was too late. Sage jumped in front of the card I threw and caught it as it went across her body. She just stood there for a second. Then she looked at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"I won't let you do this. You'll betray the other Yugi's trust. He'll be scared of you, and you'll both have guilt forever in your hearts," said Sage.

Sage then turned to Kaiba and said with harshness in her voice "I will forever hate the way you chose to win this duel; by forcing Yugi to kill you or lose the duel."

'Hmph. Doesn't matter. I win." Said Kaiba.

Sage glared at him and then turned to me again. Her face softened into a smile and said "You can use my star chips."

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT DJ?" I exclaimed. Why was she saying I could use her star chips? What was going on with her?

Sage sighed. I then started to see blood drip from Sage's neck.

"Wha-" I said.

Sage looked me right in the eyes and said "I told you I sucked at catching."

"Sage wha-" I kept trying to ask what she was talking about, what was going on.

"You can let go now, whoever you are. I hope we meet soon." Sage said as she looked towards the sky.

She turned her attention back to me and said "Please save DJ for me. Bye Yugi." Sage said as she smiled one last smile. Then, her neck busted out blood.

"SAGE!"I screamed. I ran to catch her as she fell. Even Kaiba looked horrified at what had happened.

"But why? I thought yo-" I looked at the card in her hand. It was her Soul Prison card with DJ's face on it, not the one I threw.

"That isn't the card I thre-"

"YUGI! LOOK AT THE CARD WHERE HER FOOT WAS!" shouted Bakura.

I looked where Sage's foot had been. There, was the card I threw. The card that had slit Sara's throat.

Pov: Yugi

I switched back to control and looked down. Horrified, I asked out loud "Is she dead?"

* * *

_If you're still readin this story, thank you! If you want to know what happens next, you have no idea how much of a compliment that is to me! Thsi story is one that is a lot of fun to write, but I'm afraid no one will like it. Please comment on it so i can know if it's doing ok! PLEASE!_

_Thank you for reading.^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, here we are at chapter 3. I wanted to thank MikieJoe for commenting on this story, and I wanted to let them know if they read this that as of right now, I'm writing it for them until someone else comments to let me knwo someone is actually reading this. Yay for MikieJoe!_

_I'm thinking of talking to my Yami in my stories becasue it looks like alot of fun when other peopel do it._

_Sarah: So here I am!_

_Yay! Now these begining parts won't be so lonely!_

_Sarah: YamiHeart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And seriuosly, everyone knows that no one on this site owns Yu-Gi-Oh! So it's stupid everyone has to write this at the begining._

_Now to the story! _

* * *

Pov: Yugi

One thing was for sure, Sage needed medical attention, and fast! Kaiba had already left, and we needed to get into the castle. Sage's 10 star chips that were meant to save DJ from Pegasus's clutches.

"Are you sure we should, and can, do this?"Asked Tristan as he watched me take out the star chips form Sage's glove.

"Yes, we owe it to Sage. Now, we have to hurry and het her inside!" I ordered.

Everyone nodded. Tristan took Sage's limp body, and we all headed in the direction of the castle door. I noticed that DJ's _Soul Prison_ card was still in Sage's hand, so I took it and put it in my pocket so I could get DJ's soul back too.

"Wait Bakura," Joey said as he suddenly stopped and turned to Bakura. "You have to stay and clean up all the blood."

"What, why me?" Bakura complained.

"Because…you seem like the kinds of guy who knows how to clean. Plus you're not in the tournament." Joey told Bakura while the rest of us were more concerned about Sage's safety.

"Neither is Tea or Tristan." Bakura argued.

"Don't they look a little busy right now Bakura? Now get going or it'll take forever." Joey demanded.

"*SIGH* Fine, I'll get the bucket…" Bakura said, utterly defeated.

Pov: Sage

I woke up in a calming field of…PAPER FLOWERS? This jolted me up. I looked around…IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! The sky was a lovely shade of purple, the clouds looked like cotton candy, and seemed to play a lullaby as they drifted by; a crystal blue river flowed from a sapphire lake through the field, mountains lined the valley, and the moon shone brightly. It took my breath away.

"It's like a beautiful dream…" I whispered under my breath.

"Yeah, but its reality." Said an unfamiliar girl voice.

A blue girl with medium-length, orange hair, blue skin, a white-feathered dress, and angle wings appeared in front of me as if she were some sort of angel Next to her was a black shadow-ghost-thing with one arm and blood red eyes that I thought was a demon after seeing the other creature.

"Am I…dead?" I asked in awe at the two creatures. Even if the shadow one **was** a demon, he was still pretty cool.

"Ha, no. You're in your soul room silly." The blue one said.

"Um…it's not much of a room…" I said after looking around some more. It was **far** from a room. It looked like a whole other world… "Wait, who are you guys?"

"Oh, well, **we** are your Ka. My name is Heather, and this is Morph." Heather said while gesturing towards her and Morph.

"Whoa! Wait, I have **two** Ka inside of me?" I asked hysterically. I had read and watched the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh a million times, and I'm 100% certain everyone only had **one** Ka, not **two**.

"Well…you could say we sort of balance each other out." Heather said. "I didn't even exist until Morph came."

"What do you mean by 'came'? I thought Ka's were reflections of your soul." I was seriously not understanding any of this.

"All will be explained in due time, but right now we need to focus on the present situation. You are well aware that as of right now you are an outsider to the world your body currently resides in, and because of this you are able to manipulate what happens here." Heather explained.

"What about my friends? Are they all here too, and in the same position as DJ?"

"They are here, and they are able to change the plot line of Yu-Gi-Oh, but the biggest changes will be made by you and another unwelcome visitor."

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"We are unsure, and so is the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. All we know is that his intentions are anything but good, and that is why you were most likely brought here."

"To stop this mystery dude from destroying Yu-Gi-Oh…"

"Exactly. In fact, you've already started. Earlier, when you sensed that the Pharaoh wasn't going to be stopped by Yugi, you were right. An evil force held Yugi back from stopping the Pharaoh in hopes to destroy the bond the two of them are starting to make."

"B-but that would have meant…"

"That their relationship could have easily turned into one like Ryo and his Yami share or, even worse, there could have been no bond at all."

If there had been no bond, there would have been no Yu-Gi-Oh. In fact, Yugi probably would have lost his soul to Pegasus and no one would be saved.

"But it didn't happen because the enemy is playing a game of their own with us. They want a challenge, so when you came here they made a trade by scratching your arm, if you recall that scratch you felt just before you exited the wormhole."

"What was the 'trade' they made?"

"The scratch let's you feel their presence so that you can try to stop them from destroying everything, but in return you can't remember the Pharaoh's true name. I think they mostly did it because they don't know it either…"

"I can't remember the Pharaoh's name? But that name is super important to me! There is no way I could just forget it!"

"Again, you are correct. You could not just simply forget it, so our enemy had to lock it away deep down in your heart. Probably not something they were expecting."

"Hey…Morph hasn't said a word this whole time."

"That's because he can't." As if to show a demonstration, Morph changed his one hand into a black board that had "Hello" written on it.

"I see…wait. Was Morph the one who kept my neck from bleeding when my throat got slit?"

Morph changed himself into a black Kuriboh, which was my favorite duel monster (GO KURIBOH!), and brushed himself against the wound on my neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said with a smile. "So, what's the plan now?"

"How about you rest up a bit so that you can get ready for when Yugi faces off against Pegasus."

"Are you saying that's when the enemy will strike next?"

"You're a die-hard Yu-Gi-Oh fan, you tell me."

"Aren't we technically one in the same? Anyway…yeah, that is when I would try to screw with the plot next if I were the bad guy."

"Exactly. Now rest."

"Sounds good." Morph left me and changed back into his shadow form while I laid my head down into the soft paper flowers and peacefully fell asleep.

Pov: Yami Bakura.

Strange. That girl…hmmmmm…

"Sad, pitiful me, what was that girls name?" I asked Ryo. He really is quite sad.

Example? Instead of answering my question, this is what he did:

"Huh? When did yo- OH NO! THE RING IS BACK ON ME! NOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL! NOOOOOOO!"

"OH MY GOD! **SHUT UP! JUST ANSWER MY F*EEP'N QUESTIONS**!"

That didn't shut him up. He just started bawling and excessively cleaning up the blood, like he had some disorder or something. Which he might. I didn't take a whole lot of time getting to know the guy, I just used him to sort of get around.

I pinched the middle of my eyebrows together in frustration. And asked "What are you doing? AND IF YOU DON'T START ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS, I'M GOING TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY!"

This DID stop his blubbering and got him to start answering my questions.

"Well…um…I'm cleaning up the blood from when Yugi slit Sage's throat."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, Yugi was dueling Kaiba and was about to slit Kaiba's throat with a card, to win the card game, but Sage got in the way of the card and her neck just exploded blood a little while later."

All I heard was "This girl is trouble and might mess with your plans to destroy the Pharaoh". I figured I would just have to watch this Sage a bit to make sure what I heard wasn't true. If it was, of course I was going to kill her right away. If not, I'll kill her later with everyone else.

"Well, hurry up slave. I want to get inside soon to see the duels." I ordered Ryo.

As I faded back into the ring, I heard Ryo mumble something under his breath, but decided I really didn't care what it was he was thinking.

Pov: General Narrator

Stuff happened. In the middle of the night, Tristan and Ryo went into Pegasus's dungeon and got Mokuba's body. While there, they noticed DJ's body, or someone's body that was a remarkable resemblance to DJ, as well. So they took the girl's body who they assumed to be DJ and put it in the spare bed in Sage's room.

All the duels leading up to the one where Pegasus and Yugi/ the Pharaoh went as usual according to the Manga, but everyone knows the twists come in the season finale…

Pov: Sage

I woke up suddenly. I looked around and felt something on my neck. It was a bandage. All the memories flooded back to me, including those from when I was in my soul room-thing talking to my Ka. I saw my cat Sphynx and the end of my bed, sleeping. I then remembered why I woke up.

"PHARAOH!"

* * *

_Oh no! What will this evil organization do to Yugi and the Pharaoh? You'll have to read Chapter 4 to find out! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sarah: Like anyone would want to read anymore of this SH*EEP._

_H-how could you say that? *Puppy eyes*_

_Sarah: I'm a Yami. I can really do whatever the H*EEP I feel._

_Yeah, but the Pharaoh is nice, and he's Yugi's Yami._

_Sarah: Do I **look** like the Pharaoh?_

_No._

_Sarah: Please comment on this story so the author doesn't get any lower self esteem then she already has._

_Gee, thanks! Bye everyone, hope to see you again!^^ _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Baaaaack.

_Sarah: Oh yay._

_Hey, some people asked me to update this story ASAP!_

_Sarah: Like who?_

_cyclonzgirl. And wolflovers6 said they love the story!_

_Sarah: Didn't the second person also question the insanity of this story?_

_...Yes._

_Sarah: Anyway, YamiHeart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so please, no one sue her! (She couldn't pay you anyway...)_

_Hey! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 4._

* * *

I limped out of bed **really** tired. I guess I had good reason to be, after all, I had been slit at the throat with a piece of paper.

"Talk about one bad paper cut…" I mumbled. I threw the covers off of me and hopped out of bed, much to the dislike of Sphynx (remember her?) who woke up, a little ticked. She stretched, glared at me, and went over to the spare bed in my room. In it was… DJ!

"Oh SH*EEP! When did she get there?" I loudly whispered.

I clamped my mouth shut and creeped out of the room. I guess it was pointless to be quiet, seeing as I doubted she would wake up right now. You know the whole "soul trapped in a card" thing?

I left the room and went down the hall. There, two guards noticed me right away.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled both of them in unison.

"Can't a girl watch a good duel after she's woken up from a nap? SHEESH!" I snapped back.

They both looked at my neck and got taken aback.

One of them said "Master Pegasus demanded you stay bedridden to get better."

"I'm better. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE DUEL IS!" I really didn't have time for this! The Pharaoh/Yugi needed my help!

"Fine," said the other. "It's just down this hall to the right."

"Thank you, and just in case you're worried, I DON'T need an escort!" I then ran down the hall to make it to the duel, hopefully in time to stop anyone from messing with the plot.

But when I made it to the arena, I knew I was already too late.

"Please…other me…use this card… to beat… Pegasus" that was all Yugi said before he collapsed under the pressure of the Shadow Realm.

Everyone gasped in shock. Hurt, sad, surprised, all wondering "What just happened?"

My arm began to hurt, so I knew right away something was wrong.

"_Let's see if you can stop the shadows from devouring the little vessel._" A voice hissed in my head.

I looked around to make sure the others hadn't noticed me yet, and luckily they hadn't because I was on the opposite side of them and they were too preoccupied with the duel to notice anyway.

"_What do you mean?_" I asked mentally. I snuck my way father back into the door way, just to be on the safe side, to keep anyone form noticing me.

"_I'm sure you've heard our goals are completely different. I wish to destroy Yu-Gi-Oh and you wish to save it, and since I'm a fair player I've decided to let you know what I'm doing to watch you vainly try to stop me."_

"_Sounds like you're just cocky to me."_

"_I prefer 'confident', but that's not exactly important."_

"_You're right, please continue."_ Darn my politeness!

"_It's not at all that cunning. I'm simply stopping Yugi's friends from helping the Pharaoh stop Pegasus' mind scan and keep Yugi from dying. Still think you can stop me?"_

"_Heh, you're the one who said it wasn't that cunning. Just watch me." _My thoughts had way more confidence than I did about the whole situation. I had no idea what to do!

"_I plan to; after all, you're the only one here who rivals my own strength." _I felt the presence leave my mind, but I still had no plan whatsoever.

"_Let us help!"_ Heather's voice said from my heart. "_That's what we're here for!"_

"_Go for it you guys. I'll go with anything you say."_

I suddenly felt as though my soul was being lifted out of my body and transported into the shadows, which was exactly what was happening.

"_Where are we going?" _I cried out.

" _Yugi's friends can't transport their souls here, and that's the only way to help Yugi and the Pharaoh."_ I did say I'd go with anything they said.

I landed on ground that could easily be mistaken for the sky, because it all looked the same, and noticed a small body lying on the ground.

"Yugi!" I exclaimed as I ran towards Yugi's limp body. I got down on my knees and put his head on my lap, hoping he'd regain consciousness.

A faint light began to glow from the sky. As it got brighter and brighter I realized it was in the shape of an eye and it was trying to read the thoughts of…the Pharaoh!

"**No**!" I yelled, putting as much force as I could into pushing the eye out of the thoughts of the Pharaoh.

Pov: The Pharaoh

I could feel Pegasus trying his mind scan on me again. I knew I couldn't do anything, not with Yugi gone. I didn't even try to cover up my thoughts, but something else did.

"**No**!" A familiar voice cried out from where I could sense Yugi was.

I tried to see the face behind the voice and saw Sage holding Yugi in her lap.

"Sage!" I was shocked to see her there, especially after what had earlier.

"Heh heh. Hey other Yugi, what's up?" Sage asked with an embarrassed smile.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help you, duh. I'll look after Yugi and stop Pegasus from reading your hand, alright?

"B-but, aren't you upset about…"

"About what? All I recall was the wind blowing your card out of your hand and cutting me. Now get out there and beat Pegasus!"

I smiled. How could someone just forgive you so easily? Sage sort of reminded me of Yugi, actually. Yugi always forgave me, I wondered if he would after I defeated Pegasus. Wait…did I just say…

"Alright Sage, I'll see you after I defeat Pegasus." I began to return my consciousness to the duel at hand.

"Yep, see you then." Sage said with a big smile. That was the last thing I saw before Pegasus came into my view again with a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong Pegasus? Shocked? I'm afraid this will resume as a regular duel once again. Get ready because here I come!"

Pov: General Narrator

Of course after that the Pharaoh won his duel against Pegasus and got all the souls back. Yugi also woke up and Sage returned to her own body where the voice was waiting.

"_I'll admit, I'm impressed."_

"_You're the one who issued the challenge."_

"_And am I ever glad I did. Now this will be a fun game to play one-on-one with you."_

"_And by that you mean telling me what you're doing and involving everyone else where you feel necessary?"_

"_It's scary how much you know me already. Perhaps that will add to the challenge."_

"_You're insane."_

"_Thank you."_

The voice left once again and Sage returned to her room to check up on DJ.

Pov: Sage

DJ was sound asleep in her bed and she kept mumbling things in her sleep, which let me know her soul had definitely been returned.

I smiled and walked out to the balcony. I peeked over the side to see the Pharaoh standing below me on the balcony that led to Mokuba's room. Seeing this as a good chance to stop calling the Pharaoh 'other Yugi', I purposely began to talk out loud to myself.

"I don't know. Yugi seems different at times. When he's different, he seems more like a…like a…" I had to keep myself from laughing."A PHARAOH! I think I'll ask the other Yugi if I can call him Pharaoh. I hope he'll like it."

I walked back in and burst out laughing, thus causing DJ to wake up.

"Self-Combusting Bunnies!" DJ exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just me." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, hey Sage. I'm…um…going to take a nap." DJ said, rolling back under the covers.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

You see, I knew quite well that Bakura planed on going to kill Pegasus, and I really didn't feel like putting up with the Tenma's (for all of you who have read Yu-Gi-Oh R, you know what I mean). So, I decided to go save the guy.

I barged into Pegasus's room.

"Wha-" he stammered.

"SHHHH! GET IN THE CLOSET AND BE QUIET, NO MATTER WHAT!" I yell/whispered back. I then forced him up and into the closet and shut the door right before Yami Bakura came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. Yeah right, if Yami Bakura was sorry, Kaiba wasn't a D-bag. "Is Pegasus in here?"

"No, sorry. Why?" I asked.

"No reason."

"Don't play dumb with me," this took Bakura back a bit. "I know you came to get Pegasus's Millennium Eye, and then planned to kill him. I'm not stupid Yami. Do you mind if I call you that, Yami?"

"You figured me out, huh? Well, I think I'll have a pleasure adding you to my 'Keep an eye on list'. And sure, why not? Call me whatever you wish." With that, Yami left the room with a slam of the door.

I let out a long sigh. I really didn't like making enemies, and here I was with two, and it was only the first season!

"You can come out now. I don't think he'll come back." I said in Pegasus' direction.

"How did you…why did you…" Pegasus tried to find the right question to ask me, but he couldn't find it.

"You got adopted kids, right?" He nodded his head. "Yeah, well, they need you. Now go father them or something."

"Wait," he said. "Can you take the Eye out? I don't want it. It's caused nothing but pain. So, I don't mind if it is painful when you take it out, I deserve it. And it's better than dying."

"I'll make it as painless as possible." I said with as much as a comforting smile I could give to a guy who was about to get his eye yanked out.

I asked for Morph's help, and he let me borrow his one arm, which had extremely pointy fingers. I pulled out Pegasus' eye in one swift motion with minimal blood spurting everywhere.

"Thank you." Pegasus said.

"No, THANK YOU. I have a funny feeling Yugi will need it." I said. "Uh, do you want a wipe for that blood…?"

"I think you're right. Oh, and yes, a wipe would be nice."

* * *

"Let's go back home!" Joey Shouted.

"Uh oh." I whispered so only DJ could here.

"What?" She asked.

"Do we even have a house to go to here?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I THOUGHT YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS OUT!"

"NO! I JUST FELL FROM THE SKY ON THE ISLAND! HOW COULD HAVE I PLANED FOR THIS?"

Great. Just great. What were we going to do, bunk with someone? Everyone thought we had houses, not that we were homeless!

"_Don't worry. This world has already planned for your arrival."_ Heather told me.

She was right. As soon as we landed in Domino a little chubby oriental woman with short, curly hazel hair in and a blue dress topped with a white apron waddled over to me with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I found you! And one of your friends too! GREAT!" She said excitedly.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't recognize the women at all.

"Oh I'm Greta, your housemaid hired by your parents while they're away!"

DJ and I looked at each other, both confused.

"Uh…yeah! My…parents told me they'd be away! Will my friend DJ be staying with us?" I asked, using all the acting skills I had acquired over time.

"I think your parents said they rented out some condos for your friends that could be used when needed. The best part about them is that they're right across the street from our house!"

"Sweet! Let's go Sage! I wanna go home and crash for a bit!" DJ said with a big smile.

"You should all get some rest; school starts in a couple days." Greta stated.

DJ's smile quickly faded and turned into a grown. As we left for our new houses I heard her grumble "Great. I was kind of hoping this would be like an extended vacation from school. But instead we're thrust right back into school."

"Please, like the characters spend that much time at school." Both DJ and I burst out laughing, causing everyone to give us weird looks

* * *

_Oh yeah! I finished season 1! Go me!_

_Sarah: Wow. Not planning on making your story very long, are you?_

_Just you wait! Besides, season one isn't really anyone's favorite season anyway. It was the one season the marketers chose to use for all the merchandise pictures! _

_Sarah: Yeah, they could have used a slightly better drawn season... Everyone looks...kind of freaky._

_Yeah well, it doesn't really matter now. _

_Sarah: I think YamiHeart would be very grateful to evryone and anyone who commented. After all, everyone who has so far has gotten mentioned. Just think of all the publicity you could get of my Hikari..._

_Hey! Don't bribe people into commenting! But if you want to look at it that way...DARN IT SARAH! You're a bad influence!_

_Sarah: I try._

_*SIGH* Hope to see you all again! Good bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone again!_

_Sarah: Yeesh. Last time you updated in about two days but this time you updated in about 5. Ever heard of the word "Consistancy"?_

_Ever heard of the word "Compassion"?_

_Sarah:...Touche._

_Anyway, thanks to cyclonzgirl for commenting again!_

_Sarah: Hey, I want to thank MikieJoe for saying I was funny. _

_Oh yeah? cyclonzgirl said** my **story was funny. So XP._

_Sarah: XP? Seriously? Wow. Fail._

_:( _

_Quick Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other refernces made that i forgot I made thus I forgot to mention._

_Sarah: I still can't get over XP. Man, I will **never** let you let that down. X)_

_*SIGH* Please enjoy._

* * *

Greta took DJ and me home, and boy was I shocked when she showed us where we would be staying. All the houses were freaking mansions! **Our** freaking mansions! DJ and I just starred in awe at what Great insisted was what my "parents" bought/rented for us.

My house was surrounded by a black cast-iron fence and was made out of brick stone. I guess it was more of a creepy castle than a house, but it was pretty cool that way. I wasn't goth or emo, but when your whole life revolved around Yu-Gi-Oh, darker colors started looking more appealing in your eyes than bright yellows or pinks.

DJ's house was similar to mine in terms of what materials seemed to make it up, but the house was slightly smaller and less creepy looking than mine. We both realized how tired we both were and decided to part ways until school started up.

The house on the inside was as cool as it was on the outside. There were splashes of a deep crimson red among blacks and darker purples (I promise you, I'm not emo or goth).

When I got to my room I found a comfy bed with a black frame and bedposts. A thick black curtain was pulled back to let light into the room, and all in all I decided I could get used to living there while I was trying to keep Yu-Gi-Oh from collapsing.

"_Hm…I still can't help but wonder who that guy is who's trying to destroy Yu-Gi-Oh in the first place. Is he working with Zorc and Bakura, or is he all alone in this plan? Why are we equals in the amount of plot changing we can do to the story? Is he from my world? But…then how did he get here in the first place?"_ These questions swirled around my head, but I found no answers for any of them. Eventually, my brain hurt from thinking too much.

"Geez, I should save the thinking for when I go to school."

_Two days later at Domino High School…_

School was…interesting, to say the least. Everyone was talking about some new guy who just moved to Domino and whose father was opening a game shop. The girls were swooning over him, the guys were jealous of him, and his name was Duke Devlin.

"Geez, our arrival is totally overshadowed by the new guy!" DJ protested. "I mean sure…he is hoooooootttt…but, we're just as cool!"

I personally didn't care about Duke's arrival or the fact that it overshadowed my own; I was more worried whether this was going in the direction of the anime or the manga.

"Yeah, someone has to teach that guy a lesson!" Joey announced. He made his way towards the room Duke had planted himself around all the girls and got right up into his face.

"Can I help you?" Duke asked calmly, not making eye contact with Joey.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Ryo, DJ, and I just decided to watch and see how this was all going to play out.

"Yes, you can. Hows 'bout you give the girls their brains back?"

"I never took them." All the girls squealed the moment the first syllable came out of Duke's mouth. "But if you're really so mad at me, how about we play a game to prove you right? If you win, I'll leave and 'return the girl's brains'. But if **I** win, you'll become my personal slave for a week."

"You're on!" Joey exclaimed without even giving it a second thought.

"Alright then." Duke stood up and placed a die under a cup he had been using to impress the brainless girls who couldn't have their brains returned because they never had any. "I bet you that I can take the die without touching the cup."

"Ha! There's no way you can do that! That's impossible!" Joey said smugly.

"Are you sure? How do you know I don't already have it? Why don't you check?"

Like the gullible idiot Joey was he lifted up the cup to check if the die was still there. Sure enough, it was, but not for long. In one swift moment Duke grabbed the die, successfully grabbing the die without touching the cup.

"Wha-"

"I win. Now beg mutt. Beg to your master!" Duke pushed Joey to his knees, and Joey snarled back. "Looks like this dog has some bite in him, eh ladies?" The girls squealed in agreement.

"Grrr…that was unfair! I want to play a different game!" Joey protested.

"Hmph. Fine. But if I win, you'll have to be my slave for **two** weeks." Duke said smugly.

"You're on!"

"Alright, we'll use cards this time. I have four aces." Duke shuffled the four cards and laid them out on the table. "All you have to do is draw two aces of the same color. Sound easy enough for you?"

Joey stared intently at the four cards as if he were hoping they would tell him the answer.

"I pick this one and this one!" Joey tapped the two cards in the middle. Duke flipped them over to reveal the ace of hearts and the ace of clubs, a losing hand.

"Looks like I win." Duke said with a smile.

"One more time!" Joey insisted.

"Whatever you want." Duke took the four cards and reshuffled them. He laid all four on the table, just like last time. And just like last time, Joey lost.

"No!" Joey yelled in horror. He had lost and now he had to obey Duke for two weeks.

Perhaps I could have said something earlier, told Joey not to go through with it. After all, I knew what was going to happen. But that was exactly why I didn't tell anyone; I knew what was going to happen next. To tell you the truth, it felt like I was cheating.

"I won't let you mess with my friends, Duke!" It was the Pharaoh's voice, which meant he and Yugi had switched control. "I'll be your new opponent."

"Oooo. So this is the legendary King of Games. What an honor it is for you to ask to compete against me." Duke said mockingly. "But, if I beat you, you'll have to serve me just like the mutt over there."

"And if I beat you Joey's deal is off. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me. I think we'll play what Joey was playing, four aces."

"Not so fast. I want you to add a joker to those four aces."

"What? Why?" Duke was definitely shocked at the Pharaoh's request.

"We'll be playing a bit different version of the game. Each player will pick one card at a time. If you get two aces of the same color you win, but if you get the joker you automatically lose. If we both get two different colors it's a tie."

"Sounds fair enough. We'll play it your way, but you'll still lose."

Duke took the five cards, shuffled them and laid them out on the table in a straight line. The Pharaoh and Duke took turns picking one card until they both had two.

"Show your cards!" The Pharaoh said.

The Pharaoh had gotten the ace of hearts and the ace of clubs, but Duke got the ace of spades…and the joker. That meant the win went to the Pharaoh.

"Augh! Again!" Duke demanded.

"Fine with me." The Pharaoh said with a shrug.

They repeated the game, but this time with different results. The Pharaoh got the ace of clubs and the ace of spades while Duke got the ace of diamonds and the joker, again. Another win for the Pharaoh.

"Wait…is this a shell game?" Duke asked.

"Maybe." The Pharaoh said smugly.

"A what?" Joey asked.

"An unfair game. Shell games are designed to distract the opponent from the terrible odds. That's why you originally lost Joey." I explained. Everyone looked at me, surprised I knew that.

But in reality, the Pharaoh's game wasn't unfair. The only way to possibly win was for the opponent to get the joker. Duke just happened to be unlucky two times in a row. Judging from the expression on Duke's face, he figured that out too.

"So we're going the route of the manga then, huh?" I said to myself.

"What was that Sage?" Ryo asked me.

"Oops. It was nothing, nothing. Sorry, I talk to myself a lot."

Ryo didn't seem too convinced at first, but he shook it off and joined everyone else in congratulating the Pharaoh.

"_Oh well. The manga version is a bit more entertaining anyway._"

* * *

_Sarah: Jeez. Talk about a slow chapter._

_Hey! Sometimes things have to be slow before they get to the action._

_Sarah: There's no way you're going to get more people resding this with **slow**._ _We want **fast**, action packed crazy SH*EEP. With explosions out of nowhere and cussing. **Lots** of cussing._

_O_O...Maybe you should be reading some **other** fanfiction. Because most of the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction is about romantic couples. Yaoi, romantic couples._

_Sarah: Yeah, but you refuse to read those. You usually read the ones where Yugi gets seriously injured._

_I can't help it if I like reading those! _

_Sarah: You could if you really wanted too..._

_*SIGH* I'll see you all next time. Please comment_ , _I like reading them._

_Sarah: I do too! And I've even responded to some._

_You've done what?_

_Sarah: Nothing...Goodbye!_

_Wait, I want to-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again._

_Sarah: It's about time you updated! I bet no one even remembers what this story is about! You've probably lost all your readers!_

_But...it was only about 3 days..._

_Sarah: TOO LONG!_

_Hey, I **have** a life, you know._

_Sarah: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No seriously, you're whole life is Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction falls into that category._

_I have to do other things than write fanfiction!_

_Sarah: Not from what I've seen._

_*SIGH* Discalimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any toher references I use that are to small to mention. Now on to the story._

* * *

"_Um…Sage? Aren't you going to go to Duke's game shop?"_ Heather asked me. I was sitting in my room doing some homework on my bed, completely relaxed.

"No." I answered simply.

"_But…you know what's going to happen to Yugi. What if 'He' is there to mess with the plot?"_

"Nothing happens for a little while. Yugi starts playing Duke in Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke's crazy A*EEP dad smashes the Millennium Puzzle, and eventually Yami Bakura comes in out of nowhere. Hey, if Yami Bakura can come later, I'm sure I can."

"_Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean the puzzle gets smashed? What's up with Duke's dad?"_

I looked up from my homework for a second.

"Are you sure you're my ka?" I asked. "Apparently, Duke's father used to know Yugi's Grandfather and played him in a deadly game once played in ancient Egypt to see who could have the Millennium Puzzle. Not only did Duke's father lose, but he also aged…I think it was 50 years in one night."

"_Holy SH*EEP."_

"Yeah, it was bad. So Duke's father says Duke has only one purpose and that is to exact his revenge and get the puzzle that is 'rightfully his'." I had returned to my homework as if it was no big deal. Heather, on the other hand, was definitely shocked.

"_All the more reason to hurry and try to stop that all from happening!"_

"But I have some homework." I whined.

"_Sage! You get your butt down to that game shop and make sure nothing bad is happening that isn't according to the plot line you've apparently memorized!"_ Heather scolded.

"Fine. I was going to go in a couple minutes anyway." I got up from the bed and put on my black sweatshirt and headed downstairs.

"See you later Greta! I have to go meet some friends at the new game shop down the street!" I called out. It wasn't **exactly** a lie, but I guess it wasn't really the truth, either.

"Alright. Just don't stay out to late." Greta called out from the kitchen.

"_Having a maid is great."_ I thought to myself as I headed to the game shop.

"Hey, they should call it 'The Little Game Shop of Horrors'." I mused.

"_Keep walking and don't stop." _Heather yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"Alright, here we are." I stood in front of the Black Clown Game Shop, where Yugi currently resided playing a game for something that was rightfully his.

I went inside. There, two guards were unconscious on the ground.

"Looks like **Bakura** was already here…" I acknowledged as I stepped over the bodies, not even attempting to help them up.

"_Are you going to…"_

"Hey, you wanted me to help Yugi and make sure nothing happens to the plot, **not** help the random passed out guards who got Yugi into this mess in the first place."

"_*SIGH* Fine…"_

I continued until I came to a door slightly opened. I could hear the shaking of dice and the sound of them hitting a table. Everything got super quiet so that all you could hear where the dice spinning. Once that stopped, a cheer from Yugi and a groan from Duke followed.

I didn't want anyone to know I was there yet, just in case "He" was indeed there and still unaware of my presence, so I just peeked through the little crack to see what was going on. From what I could see, it must have been the very end I heard because it looked like Yugi had won the duel…game, thing.

The next events played out like a movie in front of me I had seen 10,000 times (which technically, I had. I just read it instead of watched it). Duke's crazy father took the part of the Millennium Puzzle Yugi had just conveniently put a chain on that day, put it around Yugi's neck, and proceeded to try and strangle him as he twisted a clown mask to reveal a hidden room.

Still not sensing "Him" and seeing that Yami Bakura was now Ryo, I entered the room while Ryo and Duke pounded on the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked as realistic as possible.

"My father took Yugi to the other side of this wall." Duke said, hitting the wall with his fist.

Had I not known what was actually going on, I probably would have laughed because that sentence would have made no sense to a normal human being. Some might have figured there was a secret room on the other side of that door, but those of us who wouldn't think it through would be like "How…how did he go through the wall? Did he phase through? And isn't there only more wall on the other side of a wall? What what's the point of that? And who is your father? Wha…", but I knew what was going on, so instead, this is what I said:

"OH MY GOD! Yugi!" And then I started to bang on the wall as if it was helping.

Couple of seconds later, everyone comes in and starts banging on the wall to try to help Yugi get out. When we start seeing smoke coming out of a crack, everyone freaks out. Absolutely **nothing** is getting accomplished except the bursting of my eardrums from all the screaming and now kicking of the wall. I tell you, I have no idea how any of that got the wall to bust open, it was probably tired of Tea screaming and hoped she'd stop if it gave in.

Well, the wall came down and revealed a creepy room that was now engulfed in flames. Yugi and a fat old guy in a clown mask were in there along with the Millennium Puzzle chained to a table with a board game on it.

"_Do you know what game that is Sage?"_ Heather asked.

"_Yeah, that's the Devil's Board Game. It was the same game Grandpa Mutou played against Duke's dad all those years ago. Duke's father was planning on playing it with Yugi, obviously against Yugi's will." _I responded.

"Yugi, we have to get out of here!" Joey exclaimed while Yugi refused to leave the burning room.

"No! I have to fix the Other Me! I want to see him one last time!" Yugi cried out.

"One last…Yugi! Nothing will come out of dying!" Joey was now shaking Yugi, but nothing Joey did was getting through to the small teenager. Yugi just went back to trying to fix the Puzzle that he could not remove from the table.

"Joey…" I said calmly as I laid my hand on Joey's shoulder to get his attention. "Yugi isn't going to leave. Look at him; he's determined to fix the puzzle. I'll stay here and get Yugi out if worse comes to worse. You should get everyone else out before they burn to death."

Joey's face showed his loss for words at what I had said. I just smiled.

"If anything happens to either of you I won't forgive you." Joey said. His expression had changed from lost to confident in a blink of an eye, and just as fast he got everyone other than Yugi and me out of the burning game shop.

I just stood in the doorway, waiting for Yugi to finish. If he wasn't fazed by fire everywhere, neither was I.

"_Hello again my only true opponent." _Said an all too familiar voice.

"_Same to you._" I thought confidently.

"_Did you stay thinking I was going to kill Yugi while no one was looking?"_

"_Heh, yeah right."_

"_What is that supposed to mean exactly?"_

"_Come one. It would be no fun for you to kill Yugi like this. A) The Pharaoh technically isn't even here to watch you do it. B) Like you said, no one would see you do it. No one would know it was you; they'd just classify the fire as cause of death. Which brings me to reason C) he would die by a fire? No fun. Not enough pain. And just plain not evil enough."_

"_For being the good guy, you have a scary insight into how a bad guy would think the situation through." _That was true; even I noticed how creepy it was that I had hit it right on the money.

"_Yeah, well, that's the best way to win. Know what your opponent is thinking before they think it."_

"_Hm…I knew you'd be a fun opponent."_ This guy seemed way to happy about that statement. "_I'll see you later, and you might want to hurry. This building isn't going to last much longer."_

I felt "Him" disconnect from whatever wavelength we were on and instantly ran in to the other room to see how Yugi was doing. I found Yugi passed out on the table, from all the smoke, with the Millennium Puzzle completed in his hand.

"Alright Yugi, let's go. Allioop!" I said to the unconscious Yugi. I tried to lift him up, but a loud *CHINK* from the table reminded me why Yugi didn't leave the burning room in the first place.

"Oh yeahhhhhhh…the puzzle is hammered into the table. Hm…" I examined the hole that rested at the top of the nail-thing that held the Millennium Puzzle to the table. "I bet Morph's finger would fit through that…"

Upon hearing his name, Morph came to my side with a big smile.

"Think you can get that…nail-thing out of the table so we don't *COUGH COUGH* get killed by the smoke?" The smoke was obviously getting to me, and Morph knew he would have to move quickly. So, he simply put one of his hooked fingers through the hole and popped up the nail-thing like it was nothing.

"Thanks Morph. I better get Yugi and me out of here." I lifted Yugi up again and ran out of the burning building; trying not to get burnt by falling debris.

I saw the doorway out of the Little Game Shop of Horrors and sped up my pace. A beam started to fall in front of me, but I wasn't letting a burning, dead tree get me try to put Yugi and I in the same position it was in (which was dead and burning). I slid under it and came tumbling out of the game shop like a five-year old who just failed at a somersault.

"YUGI! SAGE!" Everyone gasped at our dramatic exit of the game shop.

"We're okay!" I called out to them.

They all jumped up and down from excitement while the ambulance took Yugi right away and some remaining paramedics checked up on me. I smiled. It had been fun narrowly escaping a burning building.

"_Yeah, don't do it again."_ Heather said flatly after hearing my thoughts.

"_But…you were the one who…never mind."_ I gave up arguing. I was tired.

"Miss Sage!" cried out a familiar middle-aged voice. It was Greta, and as soon as she got in range, she hugged me to the point where breathing was difficult.

"Don't you **ever** do that again!" Greta scolded, slightly releasing her grip on me. "Just wait until I tell your parents!"

"_Good luck with that. They aren't even in the same universe as us right now."_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Greta; I have no plan of-oof!" I was greeted by another hug, but his time form DJ.

"Sage! Warn me next time before you decide you're going to go into a burning building to save someone!" DJ screamed.

"I didn't go **into** the burning building," I tried to explain. "I was already **in** it when it caught on fire."

"I don't care! Call me next time!" DJ wasn't any calmer, and my responses weren't helping at all.

"I don't have a phone I could have possibly called you with." It was true, cell phones just seemed too complicated for me to handle.

"Then **get **one."

"DJ I can't-" I froze as something dawned on me.

"Sage, what's wrong?" DJ asked, very worried.

"Oh D*EEP it."

* * *

_Oh noooOOoOooOOOoOo. What's going to happen neeeeEEeeEeEEexxXXxXTTttT?_

_Sarah: Does anyone care?_

_Yes! Maybe...I'd like to believe so!_

_Sarah: Uh huh...So no one really cares then, huh?_

_...I don't know... Want to know something weird?_

_Sarah: No._

_Oh...*PUPPY EYES*_

_Sarah: Fine. What?_

_I think I'm being stalked by british people._

_Sarah: ...What?_

_No, seriously. They're **everywhere**._

_Sarah: Please do not listen to what YamiHeart is saying. If you say this to nayone they will call you paranoid._

_But I'm telling the truth!_

_Sarah: there aren't any british people here now._

_Ryo: Pip pip cheerio. Anyone care for some tea and biscuits?_

_Sarah:O_o...Never mind._

_Ah! Irresistably cute british person! Run away! *Leaves*_

_Sarah: Oh no. I better go get her back. Um...comment or something in the meantime. _

_Ryo: Can I come too?_

_Sarah: Um...just hide in the closet until YamiHeart doesn't believe she's being stalked by british people. _

_Ryo: ...Alright. Goodbye readers!_

_Sarah: Yeah, yeah. Amazing readers. GET IN THE CLOSET!_

_*Quick note* YamiHeart is not racist against british people. They should just stop following her for a little bit so she'll write the next part._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back. :)_

_Sarah: Oh yay. -_- Do you know how hard you are to catch?_

_Well, I'm over my paranoia and I've written Chapter 7._

_Sarah: You did receive alot of complaints about the cliffhanger you left._

_Yep.^^ Brrrrrrr. I'm kind of cold. I'm going to go get a jacket out of the closet._

_Sarah: Wait! Don't-_

_Ryo: Oh dear, the tea has gotten cold._

_Sarah: go in the closet._

_B-B-British! *SLAM*_

_Sarah: Oh dear. Um...YamiHeart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and would like you all to enjoy her story. _

* * *

Pov: Greta (ain't I nice giving her a pov?)

It had been a couple days since Sage had been in a burning building, but she still hadn't told anyone what had worried her for two seconds before she shook it off and forgot it even happened.

The event of the burning game shop Sage said she was going to was strange enough, and did not require the amplified weirdness Sage had given it by zoning out and saying "Oh D*EEP it." and, if only to confuse me more, when questioned by DJ and myself what Sage was talking about she looked at us like we were loony and insisted she had said nothing.

I had shrugged it off for a while, believing the random outburst had been caused by the trauma of the fire all around the young girl but, a couple days after Yugi was released from the hospital, my suspicions grew again when I found Sage lying face down on her bed, apparently distressed by something.

"Are you alright Miss Sage? I something troubling you?" I asked, quite worried that the girl was prone to strange episodes of randomness.

"Today is the day…the D*EEP day…" Sage answered cryptically into her pillow.

"Um…what is today?"

"The day all hell breaks loose." I can easily say I was completely freaked out at this point. But, I tried to remain calm and get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Why is all hell breaking loose today, Miss?"

Sage looked up from her pillow and gave me a very bewildered expression. At first I was afraid she forgot she had said anything again, but in an instant her face changed as if she realized something. Sage turned over onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Because the Pharaoh and Tea are going on a…**date**." Sage said the word "date" with such disgust, she made the word seem sacrilegious.

At first I didn't know what to say to the comment, but then I recalled sage referring to Yugi as "The Pharaoh". I had always assumed it was a title given to him by Sage because he was the "King of Games", but in all honesty I had never really asked.

Well, whether "The Pharaoh" referred to Yugi or not, it was bothering Sage that they were going out with Tea to the point it had caused Sage to react a couple days before just as negatively as she was today.

"So…what are you going to do about it?" I asked, not really sure if my conversation was uncovering anything useful.

"That's the problem. Unless 'He' does something to mess it up, I can't do anything." Again, Sage was talking in a language only she understood. In fact, I wasn't even sure if what she said **was** directed toward me.

"Uh…who's 'he'?" I asked Sage, hoping to get back into the conversation I wasn't sure I was included in.

Sage's eyes widened as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"He is a…a…**friend** of mine who um…sometimes likes to mess with people's lives. Yeah and when he messes with things it gives **me** an excuse to mess with them too." It was obvious Sage was making this up at the top of her head, so I decided not to prod further into the matter of "He".

"Well, you seem a bit stressed about it." That was an **understatement** in the highest meaning of the word. "And when I'm stressed out I listen to music."

"You're right Greta!" the sudden 180 in Sage's demeanor shocked me. In less than one second Sage had changed from being depressed to motivated. "I can't sit around here and do nothing! I have to take action! I have the power to change destiny here!"

Sage jumped off her bed and came sailing towards me with arms wide open for a hug.

"I'm not sure if that's exactly what I meant but… if that's the way you want to take it, go ahead!" I said after I returned Sage's hug.

"Yes! I must do everything in my power to stop that date from being a success! Goodbye Greta! Wish me luck!" With that, Sage swiftly left the room and went down the stair case to leave the house.

"Oh dear…I don't think this is going to go well…" I said to myself as I went about my cleaning duties. "Not well at all…"

Pov: The Pharaoh

Bored.

That's all I was.

Nothing against Yugi, but setting me up on a "date" with Tea was not how I wanted to spend any of my afternoons. Tea didn't have much brains when it came to what I liked doing, so she just took me wherever the heck she felt.

"_Man, how I wish this date was __**over**__"_ I thought to myself while Tea and I approached some sort of arcade.

Little did I know I was going to get **way** more than I wished for.

Inside the arcade was games and worn-out old carpet, all things you'd expect to see. A big crowd at the back of the store caught Tea's eye and I found myself dragged to another place I didn't feel like going.

The reason for the crowd? A DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) game. They were apparently quite popular in Japan, and the dude on the right with the dreadlocks was kicking butt.

"LOSER!" the computer voice yelled as loudly as possible to rub the shame of losing into the man on the right's face.

"Ha ha! Can anyone beat Johnny Steps?" That couldn't **seriously **be his name, could it?

"I'll take you on, you creep!" Tea announced confidently.

Tea threw off her jacket (perhaps just to make me catch it) and went onto the dance machine.

"You're pretty cute. Maybe after I beat you we could go out on a date." Johnny Steps offered.

"You wish!" Tea snapped back.

Thus, the dance off began.

I guess I have to give Tea credit. I mean, her dancing **was** pretty good, even while Johnny Steps tried to cheat. Tea even won in the end, which somewhat shocked me.

Johnny Steps left the stage, head bowed in shame. Tea beamed at me and all the crowd was cheering.

Well, not **all** the crowd.

A single clap could be heard from the back of the mob. The clap was unenthusiastic and unconvincing. Everyone turned around to see a single girl with her hat covering her face. She wore a neon-green miniskirt, a vivid blue tank top, a hot pink jacket, and carried an over-sized pocketbook.

"I must say, that was quite a commendable performance." The girl said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"What? Do **you** think you could do better?" Tea asked.

"Heh. Nope." Everyone was surprised by her answer. "I **know** I could."

The girl jumped to the platform with lightning-fast speed, and I found myself not only holding a jacket but also a giant handbag.

"You ready for this?" The girl asked sharply yet playfully.

"You bet!" Tea answered.

"Let's go!" the two girls said in unison.

Instantly, the two of them went off in an all out dancing war. No one could concentrate on either of their movements, and even Johnny Steps gawked in amazement at the two dancers.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the dancing was over. Tea fell to her knees from exhaustion while the unknown girl staggered a bit, but didn't fall completely over. I was amazed to see that after all that vigorous movement the mystery girl's hat had remained on.

"TIE!" the computer generated voice declared.

"What?" Both girls exclaimed in unison.

After the initial shock, the girl straightened herself up and pushed her hat even farther in front of her face.

"Looks like I underestimated you…" The girl painfully admitted. She jumped off the stage and came over to me to retrieve her bag.

"Hey Pharaoh, what's up?" The girl asked me slyly.

"Wait…" Only **one** person in the entire world called me that.

The girl lifted only a portion of her hat so that I could see her wink at me. Suddenly, I found myself being almost strangled in a hug from the mystery girl, Sage.

"OH MY GOD! SQUEAL! "Sage said, almost too eagerly.

Sage jumped up and down, without letting me go, and quickly whispered into my ear "Would you like this date to end, or would you rather stay?"

I thought about it for a second before whispering back "If you've got a plan, go for it."

As suddenly as I had been hugged, I was let go and dropped to the ground. Sage stopped for a second as if to say sorry before returning to her hyper-active disguise.

"I can't believe I'm meeting **the** King of Games! I could just **die**! AIEEEEEE!" Sage's high-pitched squeals could make a dog go deaf.

I took a quick glance at Tea, who looked like she was about to murder Sage.

"I'm a duelist myself, you know. I would find it a great honor if you agreed to duel me!" Sage bent over and pleaded with her hands for me to duel her.

Again I looked at Tea, who shook her head "no" vigorously. Sage followed my gaze to Tea and seemed quite shocked at Tea's response.

"What are **you**, his girlfriend or something? He's the King of Games and he **has** to accept any challenge thrown at him, Miss Nagfish." If I hadn't known Sage was acting, I would've said that there was some built up anger released when Sage called Tea a "Nagfish".

Tea's face had turned completely red at this point, whether it was from dancing so hard, anger, or embarrassment I had no idea.

"Hmph." Sage said after she received no response. "I **thought** so. Come on, let's go." Sage offered me her hand to help me up, and we left the arcade.

After we had gone a couple of feet out of the arcade, Sage threw her hat up into the air and began to laugh. Not being able to help myself, I began to laugh too. This continued for quite a while because every time I tried to stop laughing Tea's face popped into my head. But the laughing did indeed stop, and as soon as it did, I had some questions I wanted answered.

"So…Sage, what were you doing at the arcade in **that**." I motioned towards Sage's outfit because Sage never looked like one to wear such things. She even refused to wear the skirts that were supposed to be part of the girl's uniform. Instead, she wore the boy's uniform pants underneath. Some people had noticed on the first day of school, but Duke got most of the attention that day.

"Oh, this? I rented it at a costume rental place." Sage said as if it were no big deal. "I had called the Game Shop earlier, but Grandpa Mutou said you went out. So I decided to go into town when I saw you and Tea together, but it was obvious by your expression you weren't having fun. I then got this outfit, disguised myself, and waited for the perfect opportunity."

"Could you always dance like that?"

Sage seemed shocked at the question, as if she had no idea what I was talking about, but then she smiled and shrugged it off.

"If you can call random moves in succession dancing, then sure, I've always been able to dance like that." Sage looked up into the sky with her arms behind her head.

I was shocked. Was she saying it was complete luck that she tied with Tea at DDR?

"B-but you were both doing so good that even Johnny Steps gawked at the sight of you two facing off!" I argued.

"Phhh. Johnny Steps admired our dancing? My life is complete now." Sage said with absolute sarcasm. "You do realize DDR is just stepping on arrows, right? You can do whatever you want with your upper torso, all you have to do is make sure you hit the arrows when they hit the same arrow on the screen. That game requires **no** skill whatsoever."

When Sage put it that way, all the admiration I had given Tea went out the window. **I** could have won at that game if that's all you had to do.

"Well, unless you want o do something, I'll be going." Sage said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sage stopped. "Didn't you say you called the Game Shop? Was there something you wanted?"

"Um…well…" Sage turned around and darted toward me. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the museum. They have an awesome new Egyptian exhibit I wanted to check out, and I just **love** Egypt! But Greta didn't want me going anywhere by myself after what happened at the Clown place…"

I had remembered Tea mentioning something about a museum earlier, but we didn't go because we were too busy going to music stores and arcades.

"_So…Sage likes Egypt, huh? Maybe that's why she keeps calling me Pharaoh…"_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, let's go. But…you can change first if you'd like." I said.

"Oh, yes, I would like that. Thank you!" Once again, I was given a giant hug that smushed me.

"I have to go back to the costume rental place to return this and get my clothes back. You can head over to the museum if you'd like." Sage said, letting me go.

"Yeah…about that…I don't actually know how to get there." I explained. There was more than one reason I didn't go home during my date with Tea, and one of them was the simple fact that I didn't know **how** to get home.

"Oh dear…you better stick with me then." And just like I had been all day, I was grabbed by the arm and led around, but the only difference was that I was smiling.

* * *

_ Sarah:...That was a stupid cliffhanger.-_-_

_W-well maybe p-people should have expected the unexpected._

_Sarah: Please get a hold of yourself. So Ryo was in the closet. So what? You know tons of British people._

_L-like who?_

_Sarah: LitttleKuriboh._

_WHat? Seriously?_

_Sarah: Yeah. And besides, how could anyone be afraid of Ryo?_

_Well...he **is** super adorable..._

_Sarah: See? British people are cool._

_Yeah. British peopel are cool. Who cares if they stalk me? That mus make me cool too! XD_

_Sarah: Uh...sure. You keep believing that..._

_Yay! I'm so happy now! Hey, if you want to comment, British or not, go ahead! Make my day!_

_Sarah: I think i'd go into shock if anyone other thna cyclonzgirl, MikieJoe, or sasusaku-rulez-2001 commented._

_So if you want to see Sarah go into shock, comment! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Um...Hi?_

_Sarah: Where the H*EEP have you been?_

_Well...for a while I wasn't sure how to word this chapter...and then my homework started to pile up and..._

_Sarah: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses, excuses._

_Hey! I finally got the chapter up, didn't I?_

_Sarah: Whoop. Dee. Doo. Some people get, like, three chapters up A DAY, do you know that?_

_You only know that because I know that!_

_Sarah: Yeah, then you also know how many more words those peopel have than you._

_Thank you Sarah.-_-_

_Sarah: Hey, just doing my job. :P_

_Yeah, well how about doing your other job and doing the disclaimer!_

_Sarah: Fine, yeesh. YamiHeart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There are a couple characters she came up with, but not that many. Sadly, her imagination isn't that big._

_:.(_

* * *

Pov: Sage

Here I was, in front of the museum, changed out of my costume and into some **real** clothes, with the Pharaoh. No Tea, just me and the Pharaoh (and all the people on the grammar police who just read that sentence, suck it up).

I walked up the stairs, two at a time, ahead of the Pharaoh, who was desperately trying to get up the stairs as fast as I was.

"How do you get up the stairs so fast?" The Pharaoh asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm just **really** excited for this exhibit." That and I was afraid we'd be late to see Ishizu. Although, in the anime they made the Pharaoh duel Johnny Steps, so I probably didn't have to worry too much.

Once the Pharaoh had caught his breath from going up the stairs, we entered the museum. It was pretty empty, with only two or three other patrons wandering around, not really paying attention to what they were looking at.

As my eyes looked around for the exhibit, an Egyptian woman approached the Pharaoh and me.

"I have been waiting for you, my king." Ishizu said to the Pharaoh. "Please, follow me."

The Pharaoh looked to me, but I just shrugged and followed Ishizu. I wasn't exactly sure if she meant I could come along too, but I brought him here, so I got to come along to see the big reveal of the Pharaoh's past.

We approached two giant stone tablets, both of which were familiar to me because of how many times I had seen the anime and read the manga, but shocking to the Pharaoh. This was mostly because on one of the stones there was a dude who had the Pharaoh's unmistakable hairdo and across from him was a guy who looked like Kaiba. I guess when I first saw the tablets when I was four I was genuinely shocked, but now I had to fake it so it didn't seem weird.

"Who are you?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar and my clan has guarded a piece of the Pharaoh's memory for thousands of years." When Ishizu said "the Pharaoh", the guy I had been calling that since the end of season one had an expression of shock on his face.

"Yes! I was right!" I did a little gesture of self-accomplishment and almost started dancing, but I stopped myself just in time.

"What does she mean?" Ishizu was obviously confused at my performance.

"Sage has been calling me 'the Pharaoh' for quite a while now." This took Ishizu back a bit.

"Really? But how did you know?"

"_Crap…"_ My mind froze as it tried to think up an excuse to the exclusive information I had known.

"He just looked like a Pharaoh. And it was pretty obvious there was someone else other than Yugi in there, so I named the other Yugi 'Pharaoh'." I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

The Pharaoh looked back to the tablet. Maybe he thought he could unlock the secrets of his past by just looking at it, but I knew he'd have to wait a long while for that happen.

"_Plus I have to make sure you live long enough __**to**__ do it." _I thought to myself while I kept my smile big on the outside.

"So…your millennium item…what does that mean? The last couple of times I ran into someone with one, they were my enemy." The Pharaoh didn't take his eyes off the tablet, almost as if they were glued to the ancient stone.

"I assure you my Pharaoh, I am no enemy of yours. No, your enemy will be the bearer of the last millennium item. My millennium tauk can and _has_ seen the future."

"Well…what did your tauk show you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That you, Pharaoh, shall fight this person in a battle to regain your lost memories." The Pharaoh finally looked away from the tablet and to Ishizu.

"My… lost memories?" The Pharaoh's voice was full of hope and I had to resist the urge to tell him those memories would be lost for quite some time- even after, and if, he won the duel with Marik.

_If_ being a very important word seeing as I had no idea what that one guy who kept screwing with the plot was going to do.

Apparently my resisting went on for much longer than I had planned because the next thing I knew the Pharaoh was leaving the museum without me.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" I called as I ran after him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who zoned out. You missed a lot of important information."

"_I already __**know**__ all of the information. __**That's**__ why I zoned out."_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, well, your memories are really none of my business."

"I wouldn't mind making them your business." This stopped me cold. Did he just say what I think he said…?

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. _"I __**knew**__ I was forgetting something!"_

No, I wasn't "Oh crapping" what the Pharaoh had said, I was "Oh crapping" the fact that I had completely spaced that Battle City was going to get announced any minute.

I rushed out of the museum, past the Pharaoh's confused face, and looked around for the hoards of people that were supposed to be there. The only problem was, there wasn't anybody.

"Um… Sage?" The Pharaoh asked from behind, making me jump. "Is something wrong?"

I continued to look around before cursing myself. No one was here and I probably made the Pharaoh feel like he just did something wrong. I had to make up a good excuse, and fast.

"I just realized…how late it was! Greta wanted me home by a certain time and…"

"Oh, I understand." If I could have, I would have banged my head against a wall repeatedly. Some fangirl I was…I just made my favorite character sad and awkward in less than one minute! "See you around then…"

"Yeah, see ya…" **That** was all I could say? AURGH!

We both awkwardly turned in the directions of our houses, me mentally beating the crap out of myself all the way home. That was until the reason I made everything awkward popped back into my head.

"Huh…I wonder why Kaiba didn't announce Battle City…" I wondered aloud.

Pov: Ishizu

I had finally found the reason my millennium tauk was acting up! Usually I could see a clear path into what the future, but lately the tauk had seen two different futures and it wasn't sure which one was right. The worst part was I didn't know how to figure out which path was the right one because I didn't know who, or what, was causing the disturbance.

But now, now I knew.

"Can someone please call the residence of the girl who was just here and tell her to come over at once?" I asked to anyone who would do it.

A man in a turban and a nice suit owed to me and said he'd get on it right away.

"And make sure to tell her to bring her deck." I called to the man after he left.

I walked over to the giant stone with the Pharaoh and Seto dueling on it and sighed. "Well, this will be one interesting duel."

(Normally I would have ended it right here, but you guys have been starved for a part for so long, I'll continue. ^^)

Pov: Sage

I was still trying to figure out why Battle City wasn't announced when I got home and was turned right back around.

"I don't know what you did," Greta said as she pushed me out the door, "But the museum says you need to come over right away. I know you carry your deck in your Panda bear backpack so-"

"Wait, why do I need my de-"

"So hurry up and get there before it closes."

Without further argument, Greta slammed the door shut, leaving me with only one place to go.

"Why do I need to go to the museum? And would it kill them to have had me stay there instead of let me walk all the way back home?" I hurried back to the museum, mumbling silent curses all the way.

When I got back to the museum, Ishizu was waiting at the doors. It kind of creeped me out with her eyes following me as I walked up the stairs, but my mind was more worried that Ishizu had figured me out and was going to ask me a thousand different questions.

"Please follow me." Ishizu said as soon as I opened the museum door.

I followed her as we went back to the same stone the Pharaoh and I had been looking at earlier. Confused, I asked, "Um…may I ask why I was called back?"

"Do you remember how I said my millennium tauk could see into the future?"

"Yes…"

"Well, lately, the tauk has been a bit confused on which path the future should go. For a while I didn't know what to do, but when you came to the museum today I knew exactly what to do."

"And that would be…?" Would it kill her to just spit it out? I had nothing against Ishizu, but sometimes I wish she could just get to the point.

"To duel me." I quickly turned around to see Seto Kaiba in the doorway, his Battle City outfit on and ready to go.

"Oh no, you can't be…" I looked to Ishizu, who only nodded her head.

"The two of you must duel to determine which one of you will receive this:" Ishizu pulled out Obelisk the Tormentor and I almost passed out.

Ishizu was asking me to A) Beat _Seto Kaiba_ and B) If I did miraculously beat him, use Obelisk the Tormentor. Could this mess with the original plot anymore? No, I couldn't ask that question and let it happen. I had to stop the plot screwing _now_.

"Um…I really don't want it…you can give it to Kaiba."

"Ha. Are you _that_ scared of me beating you? I guess I can't blame you, seeing as I _am_ the best…"

This made me snap.

"Listen here, _rich boy_. I could beat you anywhere, anytime. But I don't want that card. I don't need it to kick you're as-butt!"

That shocked everyone in the room. In fact, Kaiba almost lost his composure. _Almost_. Remember, this is Kaiba I just snapped at.

"Well, I want to duel you right here, right now. Here," Kaiba chucked a dueldisk at me and it almost took my head off. "We'll duel with these. And I've changed the rules of Duel Monsters a little bit so…"

"I _know_ how to play _and_ use a dueldisk." I put the dueldisk on like a pro, once again shocking Kaiba. "Let's duel."

One Duel later (you'll have to excuse me for not explaining the whole thing. Besides, the end is the only important part.)

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba and I exclaimed at the same time. He exclaimed it because he lost, I did because I won.

As Kaiba sulked on the floor, Ishizu handed me Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Looks like destiny has chosen you to wield one of the three gods," Ishizu said.

I looked at the card and sighed. Why couldn't I just give it to Kaiba? In fact, why hadn't Kaiba just stolen it from me? Obelisk was Kaiba bate!

I walked over to Kaiba and said, "Please! Just take it!"

Kaiba looked up at me and tried to yank the card out of my hand. I say tried because when he did, he received a very painful looking shock.

"What the…?" Kaiba asked. He grabbed the card again to have the same result happen.

At this point I couldn't stop laughing because Kaiba just kept grabbing it and the card kept on tazering him. Sometimes he would even do one of those anime "I'm being shocked" dances, and his expressions just kept making me laugh.

Ishizu just looked on in awe, whispering quietly, "I've never seen it do that before…"

Eventually Kaiba learned he wasn't going to get the card and gave up.

"That's it!" He yelled. "Sage, I challenge you and all of the city of Domino to a city-wide tournament. Mark my words; I _will_ win Obelisk from you."

Kaiba then swiftly turned around and walked out the door in a huff.

"Huh…so _that's_ how Battle City is going to get started this time." I said to myself. I looked down at Obelisk and sighed. _"I guess I'm stuck with you for a little, huh?"_

"Um…Sage, may I ask a favor of you?" Ishizu asked.

"What is it?"

"Remember how I told the Pharaoh he would be fighting the wielder of the last millennium item? Well…that person was-"

"Your brother Marik? I know." Hey, I was tired and grumpy and I was just forced to take a card I didn't want. Couldn't I mess with someone's head? "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your brother back."

With that, I walked past Ishizu's confused expression and left the museum.

* * *

_Um...was the chapter alright?_

_Sarah: About as good as the rest of your stories. CRAP._

_Thanks Sarah. You always know how to make me feel beter. -_-_

_Sarah: No prob. ;)_

_*SIGH* Hey, can I ask a weird thing of any of the people reading this?_

_Sarah: No, but you will anyway._

_I was reading a shipping list on the internet, and I was wondering how people even write some of these._

_Sarah: Which ones?_

_Here, look. *Shows list* I mean, Shinshipping? How do you make a fanfic where Yami Yugi and Joey possesed by Marik fall in love? And does that make Yami Yugi in love with Joey or Marik?_

_Sarah: This list has some crazy SH*EEP on it. Mysteryshipping? _

_What's that one?_

_Sarah: Shadi and Amane._

_WTF? Amane is briefly mentioned! And how does ANYONE fall in love with Shadi?_

_Sarah: IDK._

_Well, if any readers know of some stories in which an author has sucesfully written something like Shinshipping or Mysteryshipping, please let me know. I'm just really curious._

_Sarah: Even if you don't, please comment. Do you want YamiHeart to take as long updating the next chapter as this one?_

_Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again, I am back._

_Sarah: You know, if you didn't have so many stories going at once..._

_NO! There's a different reason I haven't updated this FF in a while!_

_Sarah: And that would be...?_

_Easy. As I think I've mentioned before, I originally wrote this for my friends. So when I finished the last chapter I looked to see what had happened next in my original story and realized I had skipped everything that happened between the start of Battle City and The Pharaoh's duel vs. Joey/Marik._

_Sarah: Geez. Talk about time skip._

_Yeah, so I had to think about it for a while so that I could fill in that giant gap. So... updates might be a little mixed for a while, depending on how fast I can think of what to do next. Now, Sarah, will you please do the disclaimer?_

_Sarah: YamiHeart doens't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

POV: Sage

Apparently Kaiba wasn't kidding and he actually did start Battle City all because of me.

I guess I wasn't really complaining (I mean, COME ON, I pissed Kaiba enough that he started a city-wide tournament) but I wasn't bragging to anyone that I had an Egyptian god in my possession. I didn't even feel like putting Obelisk in my deck because A) My deck wasn't really made to summon god and B) Obelisk wasn't exactly my favorite god. I wouldn't tell Obelisk this, but I like Slifer/Osiris WAY better.

Anyway, after Kaiba made his big announcement with and even bigger picture of his face, Battle City started a couple days later. I decided to wear some black pants and a graphic tee and a black hoodie, very comfortable clothing for going around town and dueling random strangers for locator cards (which Kaiba did send me one) and super rare cards (mwahahahahahaha).

I opened the front door of my house, took a giant step towards Battle City AND…

Tripped over a box on the porch and fell flat on my face.

"Ow…" I groaned and rubbed my head, thanking my lucky stars that physics in Yu-Gi-Oh didn't allow me to get a concussion or at least a cut on my face.

When I finally got up, I turned around and grabbed the box bery angrily and started to shake it screaming, "WHY. DID. YOU. TRY. TO. KILL. ME?"

I stopped shaking the box long enough to see the return label read the name of one VERY familiar rich card game creator: Maxamillion Pegasus.

I was no longer angry at the box and tore it open. Inside were a letter and two cards. And, GET. THIS. The two cards had pictures of Morph and Heather on them! HOLY RA! How did Pegasus know about them?

I decided that perhaps the letter would explain and opened it. It read:

_Dear Ms. Waldgrave,_

_As you can see, enclosed in this package are two cards you may find very familiar. These cards were made special for you and no other person in the world has them, but you can use them in duels._

_You're probably wondering where I got these monsters from, and I must tell you I saw them in a dream. Something told me right away you should have them as cards, and I thought it would help repay the debt I owe you for saving my life._

_Good Luck in Kaiba-boy's new tournament,_

_Maxamillion Pegasus._

"Well…that's pretty sweet!" I put the two cards in my deck, knowing well that two extra cards to my already over-the-limit deck wouldn't really matter.

I quickly reentered the house and put the box in the recycling (well I wasn't just going to leave it there on the step for Greta to trip on!) and then continued on my way to the center of town for the start of Battle City.

Apparently my run-in with the box took longer than I thought and I completely missed the Pharaoh's duel versus that rare hunter that barely had to try to trick Joey into losing his strongest monster. Honestly, I wasn't too depressed that I missed it. Plus, I came just in time to see the rare hunter dance in the air under Marik's control.

"Yes, yes. You like it? Do you want to see him do a little dance? KEH KEH KEH!" Had I not known that was the actual dialogue Marik said in the manga, I would have thought that sounded wrong.

Actually, it still sounded kind of wrong.

So the rare hunter did a little dance that proved that either A) the guy was getting possessed by someone with really powerful magic or B) he could defy gravity. B didn't sound too far-fetched for Yu-Gi-Oh, but I knew better.

"Marik!" Oh, the Pharaoh's talking again. Better listen. "Why are you in this tournament? Why are your ghouls here?"

"Keh keh…" Is it just me, or does Marik laugh a lot, and weird too? "To gather the god cards. The three ancient cards resurrected in the modern world."

The Pharaoh's expression was that of shock, while I just shifted uncomfortably and hoped that neither him, Joey, nor Marik through the mind Steve had noticed me yet since I hadn't shouted "HI!" as soon as I had come.

"We ghouls have two of the cards already. The one remaining card is in the hands of someone in this town…"

"So that's why the rare hunters are here - to get that card!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

Heh…I have _no_ idea who has that third god card…

Some more stuff happened like Marik saying, "The game has just begun!" and the Pharaoh confidently replying, "I'll stop your evil plan!" The Marik/Steve gave The Pharaoh Joey's Red Eyes and a locator card and then leaving. That's when I felt like interjecting with my presence.

"Huh, first duel and some crazy villain is already making themselves clear." I commented as I separated myself from the crowd that had accumulated.

"Sage! Where you been?" Joey asked as he patted me on the back, hard. "You almost missed the first duel!"

"Oh, a box tried to kill me."

The Pharaoh and Joey both gave me blank stares as I beamed back at them with a smile.

"Anyway…here Joey, take your Red Eyes back." The Pharaoh tried to give Joey back his dragon, but Joey refused to take it.

"No, Yuge. You keep it."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to give it back to me until I become strong enough to win it back from you on my own. So, will you keep it safe for me until we have a fair duel?"

The Pharaoh smirked and placed the card in the deckbox on his belt and firmly shook Joey's hand. "Definitely."

Joey and the Pharaoh then parted ways, completely forgetting about me.

"Well _fine_ then. I'll go find someone to duel on my own!" I shouted to the air. I turned around and walked, mumbling to myself, "I only came to see the Steve dance, anyway."

As I walked, I tried to think about who I could duel without ruining any major plot points. Only nameless characters popped into my head and I sighed. This tournament wasn't going to be much fun if I couldn't duel major characters!

"Hey Sage! Wait Up!" DJ called from behind me.

I stopped and turned around so she could run and catch up with me. She was panting heavily when she finally stopped and had to put her hands on her knees so that she didn't collapse.

"You're really out of shape." I commented.

"SHUT UP! I wouldn't have had to run if you would've gotten me before you decided to leave for Battle City."

We had started to walk again as we continued our conversation.

"Yeah, well, you never told me I had to get you. You aren't even dueling in the tournament anyway."

"That's because I know you're a better duelist then me. Even if I did make it to the finals, I'm sure the first person I'd have to duel is you with my luck."

"Probably. Hey, who do you think I should duel?"

"The Pharaoh."

"Ha ha. He has way more important people to duel than me."

"Fine. Joey?"

"I don't need Joey losing anymore of his rare cards."

"How 'bout Kaiba? If you beat him you'd get Obelisk!"

"Heh…funny you'd mention that…"

"Don't tell me."

"Yep. I already have Obelisk."

DJ stopped walking.

"N-No way!"

"Way. Now keep it down! We don't need any Steve's finding me!"

"Understood." DJ made a my-lips-are-sealed motion and continued walking again.

"I guess I could just go straight to that one shop where Pandora Steve is and wait for the Pharaoh to show up and say I just stumbled upon the place." I suggested out loud.

"That won't help you get anymore locator cards." DJ pointed out.

"Yeah, but I already know where the finals are. Plus I don't recall them ever checking Ishizu for any locator cards."

"True…"

"Come on!" I exclaimed as I suddenly quickened my pace. "I want to see some giant saws chop off some legs!"

"*SIGH* You're too dangerous to leave by yourself on the streets of Domino."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I howled as I continued to run with DJ in toe towards Pandora's shop.

* * *

_So...was it horrible? _

_Sarah: Yes._

_I don't know why I even ask you. -_-_

_Sarah: Me neither._

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers for enjoying this story so much! I'm kind of lazy right now and don't feel like finding them all and naming them off, but know I greatly enjoy your feedback!_

_Sarah: Even though YamiHeart knows most of you are lying._

_NO THEY AREN'T! You'll just have to accept that some people enjoy my writing, Sarah_

_Saarh: Never._

_BYE! Please leave a comment! And I hope to see you all again!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again!^^ How are you all?_

_Sarah: Starving for a new chapter, you dunce._

_X( Hey, I wrote it, didn't I?_

_Sarah: Yeah? So?_

_Just do the disclaimer..._

_Sarah: YamiHeart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Yeah...this isn't exactly my favorite chapter...but I don't think it suck so...please enjoy.^^_

* * *

POV: Sage

"And where do you think you're going?"

I stopped suddenly, causing DJ to ram into me and make me fall flat on my face for the second time that day. DJ just sat on me for a couple moments before rubbing her head and getting up.

"Any particular reason you just decided to stop, Sage?" DJ asked, irritated.

I got up and looked in the direction the voice was coming from and sighed. There, a Rare Hunter stood blocking the path I was taking to Pandora Steve's shop. But this wasn't just any rare hunter, NOOOOOOO. This was the one and only Odion stopping us.

DJ was about to ask her question again when she followed my gaze and saw Odion, too.

"Well…" She commented. "This is…inconvenient."

"Wielder of Obelisk! I challenge you to a duel!"

I guess I found out who I was going to duel.

"Obelisk? What's Obelisk?" DJ asked, looking at me.

I figured out what she was doing right away and played along. "Um…I think it's those stone pillar things the Egyptian's used…"

"Are you suggesting I have the wrong Sage Waldgrave?" Odion asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything. Are you DJ?"

"I don't believe I am. I just wanted to know what an Obelisk was, and now that I do I know for sure that I don't have one."

DJ and I continued asking stupid questions and trying not to laugh when Odion said, "Skylark seemed pretty confident in who you two were."

DJ and I instantly stopped. Skylark was the name of one of our friends, and if I was a fangirl of the Pharaoh, Skylark was a fangirl of Marik Ishtar. Skylark and I knew the irony of being great friends but being fangirls of enemies, but I don't think we ever thought we'd actually be on opposite sides of a fight; in Yu-Gi-Oh, nonetheless.

Me and DJ stopped too long (and I'm pretty sure both our mouths were wide open) and Odion knew he had the right Sage Waldgrave and that both DJ and I knew what Obelisk really was.

"So…are you ready to duel Miss Waldgrave?" Odion asked, knowing he had won.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up for a second. What about Skylark now?" DJ asked. I'm pretty sure my mouth was still wide open.

"If Sage defeats me, I will explain everything about your friend."

I finally closed my mouth and thought about when DJ was with Pegasus. I activated my dueldisk and Odion came closer. DJ grabbed my arm and yell/whispered "Do you not remember how many locator cards Odion gave Marik when they were getting ready for Joey and Yugi's duel?"

"Twelve, why?" I whispered back as Odion also activated his dueldisk.

"Do you also remember that you never saw the duels he got those twelve locator cards in?"

"So-oooooohhhhhh…" I finally got what DJ was getting at. She was suggesting I was going to be one of the unlucky, never-seen duelist who loses their locator cards to Odion.

I smirked and responded, "Don't be ridiculous DJ."

"How am I being ridiculous?"

"I only have one locator card."

"…So…?"

"There's no way he could get twelve from me." I stuck out my tongue playfully and DJ punched my arm.

"You know what I meant…"

Odion and I both drew six cards and I once again continued my conversation with DJ because Odion didn't look like he wanted to really have a nice talk with me.

"Hey DJ?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember where Pandora Steve's game shop is, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I'm a little busy so…can you go watch the Pharaoh's duel and tell me about it?"

POV: DJ

Was Sage kidding me? She was about to duel Marik's older brother and she wanted me to go watch and then later tell her about a duel she could probably recite in her sleep?

"Please DJ? PLEEEEEEASE?" Sage pleaded. She was supposed to be dueling but instead she was paying attention to me!

"Aurgh! Will you pay attention and try to win the duel if I do this for you?" I looked over to see Odion had placed two cards face down and Sage was still looking at me.

"I Promise."

"Then pay attention NOW!" I yelled as I tried to run in the direction Sage had been going.

Sage quickly grabbed my shoulder, pulled my ear next to her mouth and whispered, "If there's a creepy voice that starts talking in your head and telling you that it's going to mess with the plot in some way, either come to me or stop the plot from being crashed."

I gave Sage a questioning look and she smiled at me. I shrugged and continued to run towards Pandora Steve's game shop, wondering if Sage had finally gone off the deep end. Creepy voices in her head? Not exactly the norm…well in other worlds. I guess in Yu-Gi-Oh that isn't too abnormal but…

I shook my head and tried to focus on what Sage had asked me to do and then got angry! Sage had tricked me! Tricked me into going to see a duel she probably knew by heart! Or had she…?

Quick POV: Sage

I totally tricked DJ into going to see a duel I knew by heart. I was simply multitasking while I fought Odion and I really didn't want to miss the Pharaoh's duel with Pandora Steve.

POV: Back to DJ

I shook my head. "Sage would never do that!" I tried to convince myself.

Luckily, I didn't have any more time to think about the subject as I approached the shop Pandora Steve's duel versus the Pharaoh was taking place. I walked in (the door was unlocked) and saw that the whole place was dark. I saw some stairs and walked down them, confident that that was where the duel was.

I eventually came to an open door and peered into it. Inside, the Pharaoh's back was facing me while I saw Pandora Steve start to shuffle some cards. I was surprised to see that I had come just in time and pulled out my flip video camera that I was going to use to tape Sage's duels, but was instead using to tape the Pharaoh's.

"_*SIGH* Sage owes me _big_ time for doing this…"_

Pov: Sage (I KNOW! So many pov changes!)

Odion's life points slowly dwindled to 0 as Gemini Elf attacked his life points directly. I casually walked over to the Egyptian man, who was now on his knees and mumbling for "Master Marik" to forgive him.

"What are you doing? Get up." I said as I outstretched my hand to the brother of Marik. Odion hit it away. "Okay, that's just rude."

"Marik will not be pleased to know that I lost." Odion said.

"Wait, he doesn't know already that you lost?"

"What?"

"Well…if he doesn't know right now, why would he ever need to know? You could still get 12 locator cards without him knowing you lost."

Odion starred at me as he seemed to think about my suggestion. "But…"

"Look, you wouldn't even have to lie to him. Just never bring it up. And if he does ask if you found the wielder of Obelisk, say I was, like, with the pharaoh or something and you didn't want to blow your cover."

"But then I _would_ be lying." Odion pointed out.

"Look! Do you want Marik to not be upset at you or not?"

Odion put his head down before responding. "Not. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I knew Odion was a horrible bad guy, but didn't Marik at least teach him not to say sorry? "It's fine. How many locator cards do you have?"

"Six." HOLY SHIT! Battle city had only been going for not even an hour! I think I needed to stall Odion for a bit.

"Give me five of them and I won't mention our meeting to anyone, and I'll even get my friend to shut up about seeing you. I have a feeling Marik trusts you enough that he hasn't been watching any of your duels so he doesn't know how many locator cards you have, correct?"

Odion nodded and, apparently feeling that my deal was fair, handed over five locator cards. He then got up and turned to walk away. The lasts words he said before completely disappearing were, "Thank you."

I shook my head. "Marik really needs to work on Odion's evil."

I then walked towards Pandora Steve's duel, my whole reason for even _coming _this way and eventually saw DJ talking with Yugi outside the shop Pandora Steve owned.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran up to them.

"Hey Sage. Did you beat O-" I quickly covered DJ's mouth before she could say Odion's name. Yugi gave us a questioning laugh, and I laughed nervously as DJ tried to bite my hand off of her.

"I was dueling this guy named…uh…O…POSSUM! Opossum was his name. And, yes, I beat him." I said with a big smile.

"That's great Sage!" Yugi beamed. I wasn't sure if he believed me or not but, damn, was he cute!

"Well, DJ and I don't want to bother you any longer so we'll just be leaving. See you at the finals!" I quickly ran away with DJ before Yugi could say something like "You're not bothering me" and didn't stop until I got to Burger World.

DJ finally succeeded in ripping my hand away from her mouth and shouted, "Why the hell did you lie to Yugi?"

"I promised Odion I wouldn't tell anyone of our duel as long as he gave me five locator cards."

"Wait, you weren't kidding? You _beat_ Odion and got _five_ locator cards?"

"Yeah. Odion is fast at getting cards."

"Dang. Well, what did you find out about Skylark?"

"Hm?"

DJ glared at me. "You forgot to ask him, didn't you?"

A little thunder cloud formed over my head and rained on me. DJ sighed and told me I was a forgetful idiot.

* * *

_Heh, heh. Poor Sage..._

_Sarah: Sage is a forgetful idiot._

_That's mean!_

_Sarah: Is the truth mean?_

_It...it can be._

_Sarah: Well Too. Flipping. Bad. -_-_

_I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers who still watch this story, even though my update habits are horrible. ^^;_

_Sarah: You got THAT right..._

_ANYWAY, I hope more comments flood my inbox because it makes me super duper happy.^^_

_Sarah: SO...basically, don't send any comments because I don't want my hikari to be happy._

_:(_

_Sarah: HA! It's working!_

_Bye! Hope to see you again next time! *SNIFF*_


End file.
